Little Heroes
by TIVA ANGEL
Summary: When the grown-ups of Team Gibbs cannot retort back, a little angel from our favourite duo takes her place at the front of the stage. Fun little one-shot, established family Tiva, with the whole team dynamic! Please Read and Review! Now fully edited:)


**Little Heroes**

**This is a random one-shot that came to me whilst revising and I quickly typed it up. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and favourites and I really hope you like this one! Please Read and Review!**

**A/N- Future fic - established Tiva and whole team dynamics. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **

The week that the MCRT had had to endure was most likely one of their worst yet, and that is saying a lot seeing as they have dealt with bomb blasts involving coworkers, shoot outs against their coworkers, fights with coworkers; well all in all their history isn't one found in any fairy tale. Yet any involvement with the CIA does not usually bode well, especially if NCIS had just managed to apprehend one of their most wanted, whom the CIA have been after for over 5 years, in a space of just 2 weeks. But the real icing on the cake was the fact that the CIA had not been told about this…business, until they were informed that NCIS has arrested one of their most wanted Iranian terrorists, who had mistakenly killed a US Marine on Gibbs' watch.

That would explain the reason for why the leading CIA Special Agent assigned to his matter, having devoted a decade of his life, was now in the bullpen, with a handful of armed CIA agents, who all stand, royally pissed, at every one on Team Gibbs- including Ducky, Palmer and Abby.

"Agent Gibbs" CIA Special Agent Henderson spits, "Do you have any idea what you have done?" the venom eliciting from his mouth would have made an ordinary man shiver, but Special Agent Gibbs was no ordinary man, however this situation called for different false attitudes to be displayed. The internal relations between sister agencies has not been one of NCIS's strong points, and the MCRT had managed to extent the 'mortal enemies' list quite a bit. As a result, all of Team Gibbs stood meekly by, unable to say the foul words brewing in all their minds, the fact that they had not just outclassed the CIA but outsmarted them as well.

This thought spun around Tony and Ziva's heads, as they stood arm to arm, elbows brushing agents each other, their wedding bands clanking against one another if either moved. Ziva's patience was wearing thin, but she realised that going all ninja on them was not going to help. Tony, having been her partner for a decade and having been married to her for over 4 years now, read her mind, and subtly snared her waist with his arm. Ziva smirked slightly, as she realised what Tony was doing.

"Mommy, who are these people?" a little voice chirped silently.

"Shush, tatelah, we will go home soon, me and Daddy just have to stay a little longer." She murmured back in Hebrew, so that these so called 'CIA agents' would not be able to understand.

Being only 3 years of age, Sarah DiNozzo, found it very hard to stand in one place and the cherry pie, dress she was wearing was not helping and her shoes were pinching her toes, and she missed her teddy Buttercup, whom she had left in Daddy's car. She looked up at her Grandpa Gibbs, he did not look happy and that giant man was shouting at him. Why? She tried finding the answers by listening. Though still of young age, being a spawn of DiNozzo and David, made her a very intuitive little girl, who was always aware of her surroundings.

"Do you not understand that an unauthorised Autopsy is against the law, and your forensic scientist goes and messes up our evidence and your two married agents go and scare of all our suspects? What are you stupid?" Henderson spits for all he's worth, unaware that Gibbs and most likely his entire team, including Palmer, would not hesitate to kill him.

"Hey!" Ziva startled by the sudden jerk from her hand, does not manage to catch her daughter in time.

"My Grwmpa Gibbs is not stupid!" the little girl cried, stomping up to Henderson and reaching only to his knee, she looks up defiantly, Ziva's pointy chin lifted as high she can.

"He is a clewver man, and my mommy and daddy told me that he knows everything!"

Henderson looks down at Sarah, bewildered at her sudden outburst, whilst the rest of the bullpen leaves their mouths hanging open. Henderson not bothering to reply turns back to Gibbs, but Sarah, being Tony's child will not be ignored.

"Hey! Giant! Aunty Abby or Grandpa Ducky did nwthing wrong! Daddy told me that he and others caught a bad man, you did not catch! That makes you the stupid one!" Henderson gasps at her outburst and looks somewhat bewildered.

"Sarah Kelly DiNozzo! Apologise right now! You know better than to talk to grow-ups like that!" Ziva scalded the young girl astonished by her daughter's temper, Tony's chest rumbled with suppressed laughter. He settles for a smirk, which earns him an elbow to the side.

"Nuh-uh" the little girl shakes her vigorously, curls following her movement. "Gramwpa Gibbs told me to only say sorry if I mean it and I do not!" she crossed her tiny little arms, whilst the rest of the team wonder where she managed to get so much stubbornness from. Their eyes wander to Tony and Ziva, and the question becomes almost stupid.

"How dare you question me, you little runt." Anger flashed though Gibbs' and everyone's eyes at the lashing at their favourite little member. But she did not need it.

"Like this" she quips and swiftly kicks him in the shin, just as her mother had taught her too. A strangled sound escapes Henderson's mouth and he hisses at the pain this little girl had bestowed upon him. Anger boils over, his ego and pride having been kicked by a 3 year old.

"Why you-" he tries to move forward, but does not get very far, Gibbs pushes him into the filing cabinet, pulling back both his arms, as another cry of pain escapes his mouth.

"Leave, before any one of my team kills you, if you ever look at that little girl again, it will be you last, but I'm sure your ego has been sufficiently bruised"

Gibbs releases him into the other agents standing behind. Henderson hesitates whether or not to strike back, but thinks against it, straightens his suit jacket and pathetically threatens:

"I will have all your badges; the Secretary of the Navy is hosting hooligans!"

"Yeah make sure to get the little one's as well" Palmer retorts, and quickly wonders what he had just said, Tony smirks at his new found strength. Henderson glares one last time and leaves for the elevator followed by his loyal minions, following him like sheep.

As the elevator doors ding shut, all eyes in the bullpen fall upon a little girl who stares up innocently with her little chocolate brown eyes.

"Sarah DiNozzo, come here right now!" Ziva exclaims, but secretly proud at her daughter's courage.

In response, Sarah runs to her Grandpa Gibbs and hides behind his legs, wrapping her small arms around them.

"Grwmpa, Mommy gonna shout at me." she says, looking up at a smiling Gibbs. He picks her up swiftly and perches her on his hip, her tiny shoes scuffing his jacket, but neither care.

"No, Mommy is not going to hurt you, I don't give her permission to," he says to the little girl for all to hear. Sarah snuggles her head into her grandpa's neck, at the wide, yet amused eyes Ziva and Tony give her, she always gets her way.

"Hey sweet pea how does ice-cream sound?" Gibbs offers the little girl, holding her tighter.

A smile lights up the little girls face at the thought of a frozen treat.

"Can we bring some back for everyone, Mommy likes ice-cream as well." Sarah questions, Abby awes out loud at the little girl's question, Gibbs' smile widens, and Sarah takes that as a yes.

"Me love my Grwmpa Gibbs" she announces as Gibbs starts for the elevator, with Sarah still in his arms.

"Sarah, you do not think you can just walk off after what you did?" Ziva questions, amusement leaking into her voice.

"Sorry Mommy" she calls, Gibbs momentarily stops, "But Grwmpa Gibbs did tell me that when the job is done walk away."

The supressed laughter erupts from Tony and the others, as Gibbs smiles down fondly at his granddaughter.

**Please Review, to all an online hug! :)**


End file.
